A Proper Wedding Night
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: After a beautiful wedding, Charlie and Sophie want to have a proper wedding night...


**A/N** _Happy Birthday **H6p8gv**! _

_This story follows **A Late Night Conversation **so you might want to read that one first though I tried to put some background details into this story so that it would be easier to follow. I'd like to thank **Littlefairymaiden** for looking over this story for me :0)_

**Disclaimer: **_I own none of the characters..._

* * *

Snowflakes were still drifting outside the window as the music slowly ended. I was resting my head against Charlie's chest as he held me close. His black tux jacket had been discarded earlier and he had loosened his necktie. My white wedding gown swirled around me as we moved, the empire waist allowing the gown to flow easily in the air. My long hair, which cascaded down my back, swayed along with my dress.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked once the final note played.

I nodded. We parted and he took my hand as we made our way off the dance floor. There were only a few couples dancing including Lorenzo's son and we quickly found Claire and Lorenzo sitting at a nearby table. They both stood when they saw us. Lorenzo, like Charlie, had taken off his jacket while Claire still wore her stunning crimson matron of honor dress.

I hugged them both. "Thank you for a lovely day." It had been a magical day for my wedding to Charlie. We were married in the chapel on Lorenzo's property by the chaplain that had married Claire and Lorenzo. My father had walked me down the aisle to a glowing Charlie. I felt like I was glowing too and when my father placed my hand in Charlie's I knew that I never wanted to be parted from him. I don't remember all the words we spoke but I do remember Charlie looking at me with such love; the same look that had never left his face since.

"It was our pleasure," Lorenzo said, smiling.

"Well, we're off," Charlie said awkwardly. He looked uncomfortable and I blushed. It wasn't easy saying goodnight to Claire and Lorenzo when everyone knew that this was our wedding night and what that entailed. It was made more embarrassing by the fact that we were talking to his grandmother and her husband.

Claire smiled knowingly. "Goodnight darlings."

"Night," I told her as I let Charlie lead me out of the room and up the stairs.

Charlie let out a deep breath. "Well, that went well."

I giggled. "Meaning it was uncomfortable?"

He smiled, looking relieved that the goodbyes were over. "Yes. Now no more talk of Gran and our awkward exit. Tonight it's about us and only us."

"Us," I agreed.

We had reached the hallway that led to our room. It was the same bedroom that I had been in the previous night.

"The last time I was at this door I just wanted to see you," Charlie said quietly when we reached the door.

I smiled. "You did surprise me."

"A good surprise I hope."

I nodded. "It was a good surprise." Charlie had come to my room because he missed me. Though we lived together, we were both busy with work and wedding planning that we didn't have that much time to ourselves. He kissed me and turned to leave but my arms had tightened around him and I had convinced him to stay longer.

He opened it and turned on the light before turning to me. He let go of my hand and scooped me up into his arms leaving me breathless.

He grinned but didn't look sorry that he had done it. "You know I like tradition," he said as a way of explaining his action.

"You didn't seem to like tradition last night," I reminded him once I caught my breath.

He stepped over the threshold and gently placed me on my feet. "You didn't seem to like it either."

It was true. After Charlie came to my room last night we talked then one thing led to another and we ended up spending the rest of the night together. He left before anyone could see him coming out of my room. We had wanted to spend our last night before our wedding apart like our parents and grandparents did.

"In fact I could even say you were _happy _to see me," he added, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

I closed the door and after glancing at the four poster bed with the light purple comforter that we would be again sharing kissed him. "As _happy _as you were. But tonight has an added bonus."

Charlie encircled his arms around me. "What's that?"

"You don't have to sneak out of here in the morning."

He smiled. "True, that is a plus."

I lay my head against his chest and sighed. It felt nice to be resting against Charlie since we both had a long day with the wedding and reception. His body felt warm against mine. My shoulders felt tight so I rolled them slightly to try to ease the tension in them.

Charlie could feel my shoulders moving. "Why don't you take a bath and relax?" he suggested.

I smiled. "That does sound nice but what will you do?"

He shrugged. "Relax out here I guess."

Charlie loosened his arms and I stepped away from him, instantly missing his body's' warmth. My shoes slipped off easily but as I tried to reach the zipper on my dress I found it was out of reach. I looked up at Charlie. "Could you unzip me?"

"Sure," he answered.

I turned around and he came up behind me. He kissed my shoulder near the shear strap of my dress as his fingers pulled on the zipper slowly revealing skin. The cooler air hit my skin but soon heat flooded my body as Charlie delicately kissed the parts of my exposed back. When he finished I turned around and kissed him, tugging on his bottom lip until I gained entrance to his mouth.

"What was I going to do?" I asked breathlessly, my thoughts muddled by his kiss.

Charlie's lips were swollen and his eyes shining. "Bath, I believe." He was breathless.

My head cleared at his words. "Ah that's right, a bath."

I started towards the bathroom when I felt a hand on my arm. I glanced back at Charlie. "You aren't going to leave me after that are you?" he asked referring to the kiss I gave him.

"You were going to leave last night after kissing me."

"But I didn't leave," he told me

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Technically speaking, it's still part of the room so I'm not really going anywhere."

He groaned but released my arm. I walked to the bathroom. It was a decent sized room with soft yellow walls and a white tiled floor. A white ceramic bathtub with claw like legs sat on one wall with a sink and counter opposite it. Towels were folded on shelves underneath the counter. I left the door ajar and plugging the drain, turned on the water so the tub could fill. I slipped out of my gown and using a hanger hung it on the back of the door. I then pulled my hair up into a messy bun so it wouldn't get wet and grabbed a green towel from under the counter. Next I turned off the faucet and tested the water before stepping into the heated water. A satisfied sigh escaped as I sat down in the tub, closed my eyes, and felt my muscles relax.

I thought back to the reception as I lay in the bathtub. We had our wedding catered but Antonia, Lorenzo's daughter-in-law, baked the cake. A tent outside was set up for dinner and dancing but towards the end of the night we all moved inside to one of the studies to stay warm. Charlie hardly left my side the entire night except to dance with his grandmother while I shared a dance with my father. I also danced with Lorenzo who taught me an old dance that his parents had taught him. The person took two steps then twirled before clapping their hands and repeating the steps. The first couple of times I forgot to clap and Lorenzo stopped and patiently reminded me to clap after I twirled. I laughed each time I made the same mistake after that but Lorenzo never became frustrated with me. Eventually every member of the Bartolini family joined in and after some coaxing Charlie and Claire joined in, learning the dance.

The door squeaked alerting me to his presence. I opened my eyes to find Charlie standing in the doorway watching me. His shirt wasn't tucked in anymore and he had a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. "I thought you were relaxing out in the room."

"You look so peaceful," he said not answering my question.

"This bath is working wonders. Thanks for suggesting it."

His smile grew. "I'm glad."

Charlie walked into the bathroom and under the light. I could see his five o'clock shadow on his chin. He met my eyes and his hand went to his chin, rubbing it. He left and soon returned with his bag of toiletries. He placed it on the counter next to the sink and took out shaving gel and a razor. I watched as he lathered up his chin and jawline. As he did so I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a green towel around my body. I unplugged the tub to let the water drain and went over to the sink. Moving his toiletry bag, I sat on the counter next to Charlie.

I watched as he shaved, his hand methodically moving around his face. I had never watched him shave before but I could see that he moved the razor in the same way that he went about many tasks from getting dressed to working on casework. When he was finished, he washed his face, leaving some gel still on his skin. Charlie only realized I was sitting next to him when he reached for a hand towel. I grabbed a green one that was folded neatly on the counter. Charlie would have had to reach across me to get to it. I unfolded it and gently dried off his face, removing the gel that was left.

When I was finished, I leaned over, placing several small kisses across his chin and up his jawline. "Mmm…minty…." I said when I drew back.

"Sophie…" Charlie's voice was husky. His lips brushed mine once before molding our lips together, intensifying the kiss. I turned to him as his tongue darted out to run across my lower lip. I placed my left hand on his arm and my right on the counter to steady myself.

I licked my lips, savoring the taste of him. "I should watch you shave more often."

His eyes were glued to my tongue and lips. "Yes you should."

He shifted over so that he stood in front of me. I cupped his cheek and he leaned into my palm, closing his eyes.

"Your skin feels so smooth and soft," I mused, running my thumb up and down his cheek and chin.

He lifted his right hand and ghosted the back of it along my bare arm. "So is yours…"

Goosebumps formed along the trail his hand took.

"Are you cold?" Charlie asked, smirking.

I smiled remembering how he had asked me that same question last night when he had started undressing me. The air was slightly cool but that wasn't the reason why I had goosebumps and Charlie knew it.

"If you are cold I could warm you up," he added before I could answer.

Dropping my hand from his face, I bit my lip. "How?"

"Well, I could do this…" he said, nudging my legs so I would open them. I complied and he stepped closer to me so that I was straddling him and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into him when he pulled me flush against his body, letting my arms encircle his waist. He rained kisses on my shoulder and neck. I moved my hands to Charlie's hair and let my fingers rake through the thick strands of blonde hair.

"Mmmm…you smell like lavender…" he whispered close to my ear. Though, that whisper sounded close to a growl.

"It's new…" I managed before he kissed the tender area below my ear.

I gasped as a jolt flew down my neck sending warmth throughout my body until it pooled in my stomach.

"Better?" he asked.

I kissed him. "But now your shirt is damp," I said, motioning to a spot on his chest where his white shirt was clinging to his skin.

Charlie started unbuttoning his shirt. I grabbed his free hand and undid the cufflink. Pushing the material away from his skin I placed a sweet kiss on his wrist. His pulse jumped and Charlie paused, his shirt halfway off his shoulders. His eyed his wrist where I had kissed him then at my lips. He looked bemused.

I grinned at him. He quickly discarded his shirt, letting it land behind him. I let my hand fall to his chest, lightly brushing my fingers across his taut muscles until they came to rest of his heart.

"It's beating fast," I mused happily. I loved that I could make his heart race.

Charlie ran his hands down my sides to my thighs and back again. He placed his hand over my heart and smiled. "So is yours…"

I rested my hand on top of his, feeling the familiar thumping from my chest through his hand. "And so it is…"

I moistened my lips with my tongue as I reallocated my body on the counter, making my hips rub up against his, and wondered what Charlie's next move would be. He moaned at our body contact and captured my lips in his, placing my hands on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to me and I slid my tongue in, letting out my own moan of pleasure. As our tongues mingled, I rocked against him.

He groaned. "Sophie…."

"Yes, Charlie?" I asked between long breaths.

"Enough foreplay," he stated in a husky voice.

I nodded in agreement. He grasped my waist and picked me up off of the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall. Charlie started slowly walking out to the bed. With one hand secured around me, he reached up with the other and loosened my bun until my hair fell down my back. He set me down beside the bed and glanced down at my towel. He looked back up at me asking permission and I nodded. The towel came undone easily and he threw it towards the bathroom. His eyes swept across my now naked body. He leaned in caressing my breasts and stomach with tender kisses, his hands at my sides.

"Charlie…." I moaned.

He paused and glanced up at me. "Yes?"

"I thought you said no more foreplay."

"I said enough foreplay but you're just so tempting."

I shook my head slightly. "Well, two can play at that game…"

Before he could respond I gently pushed him back and ghosted my fingers down his chest and stomach following the path with kisses of my own. When I stood back, Charlie's eyes were filled with hunger-the kind of hunger that couldn't be sated by food. He seized my lips in a ravening kiss and effortlessly pushed me back until the back of my knees hit against the bed. I sat, realizing that I was eye level with his pants zipper. I smiled up at him then deftly unzipped his pants, letting the material pool around his feet. Charlie stepped out of them then slid off his dark boxers. As he did so I slid under the sheets, holding them up so he could join me. He slid in next to me a moment later and slid his arms around me.

"That wasn't very nice…" he growled.

"I didn't hear any complaining before."

"I didn't complain because you didn't let me."

"And if I let you would you have?"

"No," he answered simply.

I smiled. "So what's the problem?"

Charlie shook his head but smiled anyway. "I love you Mrs. Wyman."

"I love you, too."

He shifted so that I was under him, his arms keeping his weight off of me. I felt a gentle pressure on my thigh as he parted my legs and positioned himself between them.

"Now, no more talk…" he said as he leaned down to kiss me before sliding into me.

I bent my legs a bit in adjustment to our new position so that Charlie fit more comfortably between them. Soon he slowly began to move within me and I matched each of his thrusts using my hips. I knew that he was going slowly to make this moment last longer, but before long, I found myself on the brink of an explosion so I urged him to go faster. He complied and soon I screamed his name while an orgasm fell upon me. Charlie continued to thrust faster and faster until he came, crying out my name. He fell beside me and pulled me into his arms. We were both taking in deep gulps of air.

After a few minutes, I looked into his face. His eyes were bright from our recent activity. "I didn't think we were going to make it out of the bathroom."

"The counter would've been too uncomfortable and when one thinks of their wedding night a warm bed comes to mind, not a drafty bathroom."

"True, the bed is more comfortable."

"Besides, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't treat my wife to a proper wedding night?"

"What does 'a proper wedding night' include?"

He kissed my forehead. "Well, what just happened was nice."

I sat up a little so I could see him better. "_Nice_?"

"More than nice," he atoned, grinning.

I shook my head at him and smiled before leaning down to kiss him. Charlie pulled away and yawned.

"Tired?" I asked him.

"No," he answered as another yawn escaped.

I lay back down, resting my head on his chest. Placing my hand over his heart, I could feel that his pulse had quieted. "It's been a long day. We should get some rest."

His arm came to rest on my hip and he kneaded it. "But it's early." His voice sounded a bit petulant.

"If we get some rest now, we have the rest of the night for other things," I told him, yawning. "And we also get to go on our honeymoon."

"Okay," he conceded easily.

I thought I detected a smile in his words.


End file.
